


Popular

by mikqelsonpvrk



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/F, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikqelsonpvrk/pseuds/mikqelsonpvrk
Summary: Penelope and Josie have been having issues lately and are dating based on popularity standards, Hope watches from afar hoping Josie would notice her one day,OrBased on the song "You belong with me" by Taylor Swift
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Popular

_**You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset** _

_**She's goin' off about something that you said** _

_**'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do** _

Hope remembered that morning she passed Josie's house on her way to school. The brunette had been busy on her phone, while her twin was nowhere in sight. It was early and warm enough for a Fall morning. Hope walked a few feet behind the brunette as she heard muffled arguing on the other side of the phone. She watched as josie's fist clenched around the phone tightly, her knuckles going white. She wondered what could possibly be upsetting the girl, she didn't seem the type to be upset that often. 

"Penelope, she didn't mean it. It was just a joke, you know how Lizzie is." Josie finally spoke after hearing whatever Penelope seemed to be complaining about.

"...I know, I know. I'm sorry, i'll talk to her. See you in a bit, bye." She hung up, groaned and stopped walking causing Hope to bump into her. 

Hope was sent to the ground from the bump, rubbing her head slightly.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you in front of me." 

_Lie, of course._

Josie chuckled, "you're the one on the floor and you're apologizing?" she says amused, not completely understanding why Hope felt the need to apologize for her accident. 

"Well.. yeah." Hope whispered shyly as a blush made it's way to her cheeks.

Josie was in awe of the girl below her. She looked adorably shy all of a sudden from what she normally looks like in school. She drops her hand down, "Come on, Hope. We've got school. I don't think either one of us wants to be late."

"Y-you know who i am?" 

"Of course, we shared a class freshmen year and we share two periods with Mr.Williams this year." Her response seemed a lot like a 'duh' 

"Oh." Was all she managed to get out, surprised the brunette noticed this.

Josie sent her a quick look, "Come on, we can walk there together."

_And who was Hope to decline such an offer._

_**I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night** _

_**I'm listenin' to the kind of music she doesn't like** _

_**And she'll never know your story like I do** _

The following days after that small encounter, Hope and Josie grew closer. They went to not talking, to spending all their free time together. In class Josie would make her way to Hope and sit beside her, they'll write notes to one another, giggling until they were told not to. 

They were making their way home one day, penelope being stuck in cheer practice, when Josie asked about Hope's music taste. 

"Oh well, I actually like jazz a lot." She admitted shyly.

Josie seemed more than happy by the response though, as she jumped in joy and let out a happy noise, "me too!" she adorably clapped her hands in excitement. Quickly enough her smile fell, "Penelope doesn't really like it. She says it's stupid and it's old people music. Like I know it's not up to date type of music but it's really calming for me. It actually reminds me a lot of my mother, she's always traveling for work so Lizzie and I barely see her. But she had a boyfriend ages ago who loved jazz and she became attached to it. Sadly, no one approved of their relationship and they were forced apart."

"That sounds awfully lot like Romeo and Juliet expect the whole, you know... _dying_." 

Josie chuckled humorlessly, "actually turns out, it's a whole lot similar to Romeo and Juliet. The guy died a few years ago, mom never told us his name though. Hurts her to talk about him now." 

Hope shifted uncomfortably, "oh." _Oh?_ _Seriously?_ "That really sucks, i'm sorry."

"It's cool. I mean, i never met the guy but thanks to him my love for jazz is over the roof." 

"You got good taste then." she smirked. 

They talked the rest of the way to Josie's house before they parted ways. Later that night Hope ran up to her room and fell asleep to Jazz reminding her of her father, and josie.

_**But she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts** _

_**she's cheer captain and i'm on the bleachers** _

_**Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find** _

_**That what you're looking for has been here the whole time** _

It had been the shs annual football game. All the cheerleaders and Football players where out on the field warming up. The cheerleaders did their routine before the game started. Josie had been sitting somewhere in the front wanting to watch her sister and girlfriend from up close. Hope was simply in the back with her friend Mg who had forced her to go, since he wanted to watch (Lizzie) the game. 

Everything had been going great. The stallions were winning, the cheerleaders had an amazing routine done during half time, and everyone seemed to be having fun.

_Then everything went wrong._

The second the win of the stallions was declared, penelope grabbed one of the football players by their jersey and kissed him. No one seemed to noticed due to their overexcitement from the clear win, but Lizzie, Josie, Mg and Hope noticed. 

She watched as the twins both looked at penelope's direction, one with a intense glare and the other with a hurtful look. Hope debated on going to Josie, she wanted to help her friend but she didn't know how. What is she supposed to say when someone gets cheated on? Especially if that someone is Josie. She'd probably end up saying something stupid like _"Well she doesn't deserve your future kids, like i do."_

Before she could come up with a decision, the twins made their way to their car and left. 

_**If you could see that i'm the one who understands you** _

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**You belong with me** _

Josie didn't attend school for nearly a week, Hope never felt more worried in her life. She felt for the girl. No one deserved to be cheated on, not when that someone was _Josette Saltzman._ The beautiful, sweet, and smart girl she's known since they started high school. Who cared more about others than herself. Who was so codependent, she always came second. But not to Hope, _never to Hope._

_But how would she be able to let Josie know that?_

**_Walkin' through the streets with you and your worn out jeans_ **

**_I can't help thinkin' this is how it ought out to be_ **

**_Laughin' on a park bench, thinkin' to myself_ **

**_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_ **

After that week, that seemed like eternity, Josie finally returned. Though, she payed no attention to anyone and pretty much headed home afterschool, she still smiled. On Tuesday, Josie couldn't handle the pain anymore and decided to head to the park afterschool. Hope happened to be sitting on a bench, music blasting while she sketched her surroundings.

Josie sat beside her but it still didn't grab the auburn girl's attention from her drawing. Josie removed an earbud from Hope's ear and burped loudly for Hope's liking.

" _Ugh, what the hell?_ What is your problem?" Hope still didn't face the intruder yet, keeping her ear on her shoulder to prevent them from burping in her ear again. "Like seriously, who the hell-" she finally turns to face the burper. 

"Josie! Oh- uh, hi." she greeted, eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"Hi hope." 

"Hi."

**_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_ **

**_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_ **

**_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_**

**_Hey, what you doin' with a girl like that?_ **

Silence filled around them as they took in their surroundings. The chilly air but the sun up, it was warm but cold. 

"So.. are you okay?" 

Josie had a look of panic on her face, "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" 

Hope debated whether telling her the truth or not. After all, Josie didn't know her and mg saw what happened.

"You didn't come to school for a week, so I thought you were not okay or something."

Josie face fluttered with relief at her response, "Oh yeah, no, i'm fine." 

Silence filled the air once again before Josie broke it,

"Why? Missed me that much?" she smirked, her eyebrows wiggled teasingly.

Hope felt her face turning red and she quickly faced the opposite direction from Josie, "pfft, as if."

_And Josie smiled. A genial smile._

**_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_ **

**_She's cheer captain' and i'm on the bleachers_ **

**_Dreamin' 'bout the day when you wake up and find_ **

**_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_ **

Hope and Mg walk through the empty hallways and down to the bleachers outside to eat lunch. They always found a relaxation to watching others do their own thing. So for the time being, they sat and ate. They talks about comic books, art, music, classes, anything that came to mind. 

In the distance, they saw Penelope and Josie talking, which seemed odd after what occurred at the game. 

"Didn't she cheat on her?" Hope nods. "Why is she talking to her then?" _I would like to know too._

"I dont know." Hope says not wanting to see her crush and girlfriend together.

"Looks like they're going to be doing more than just talking." Mg said.

"Huh?" she looks up to mg following his view. 

_Oh._ "Oh." 

Penelope and Josie were now inches from one another, one more step and they'll be in a full make-out session. They only seemed to get closer by the second, and just as they're about to make-out..

"Josie!" a voice interrupts them. 

Hope had never been more than grateful for Lizzie Saltzman.

Lizzie makes her way over, insult ready to come out,

"Josie, don't tell me you were about to kiss _her_." Her voice full of venom. "That's Satan's spawn." The words caused a smirk to appear on Penelope's face, angering the blonde more. She grabs Josie by the arm and heads to the corner of the bleachers very unaware of the two people who are there.

"Josie, what the hell was that?"

"Nothing." 

Lizzie was not having it today, "Nothing? That didn't seem like _nothing_. It seemed like you were ready to let her pound on you like you're the last piece of bacon at the table."

Josie rolled her eyes at her sister's dramatism, "Lizzie, let it go."

"No, sister, I won't just let it go. She cheated on you, there's no letting go about that." the reminder of being cheated on hurt the brunette. All she wanted was to forget about it but her sister wouldn't. "I thought you were finally getting over her. Now with your crush on-" 

(Un)Luckily for them, the bell rung and Josie used this as her escape.

"Lizzie, i've got to head to class."

"This conversation is not done." the blonde shouted at her sister's retreating form.

Mg and Hope look at one another wanting to hear about the new crush.

_**If you could see that i'm the one who understands you** _

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**Standin' by and waitin' by your back door** _

_**All this time, how could you have not know, baby** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**You belong with me** _

Hope had been doing her homework when she received a text message from Josie asking her to go to her house. She quickly packed her stuff and made her way to the brunette's. 

She stood on the patio, ready to knock when the door opened wide and out came Lizzie Saltzman. 

Hope didn't know what to do. _Is Josie inside? Was lizzie heading out? Should she move?_

Hope stepped to the side, giving enough space for the blonde to pass by her and get to where she was going. But the blonde didn't move. She stood with her arms crossed above her chest, eyebrow slightly raised and snark ready to come out,

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in, oompa loompa?" 

"What?" Hope was confused and slightly offended, she was 5'3 not 4'11. She wasn't that short.

Hadn't Josie texted her? Where the hell was Josie.

Obviously reading Hope's expression Lizzie spoke up, "Josie's out with my dad getting groceries because god knows that man can not do it himself. She doesn't know you're here, i borrowed her phone because I need to talk to you."

"Uh.. ok."

"Listen up because i'm not repeating this. Okay? okay, great. Josie has the most pathetic idea floating around in her head thinking that she's being loved by satan. You and I both know she isn't. Josie's scared to let go because she's afraid she won't even be an option to anyone after, she's so used to being a second choice and mainly that is my fault. I know that and i'm starting to act upon my actions because Josie doesn't deserve that. To everyone else, she's always going to be a second choice, she's too codependent to say anything, to stand up for herself so she stays being put second. To everyone, but _you_."

Hope's eyes widened opening her mouth and closing it like a dying fish.

"Don't even try to deny it. I see the way you look at her. You're clearly in love with her, so why don't you just woman up and tell her."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, "I'm not saying this to annoy you. I'm saying this because I honestly think you'll be good for my sister and all I want is for her to be happy. Josie deserves to be happy more than anyone I know. She seems more carefree around you, so if you can be the only person who makes her feel that way, you should tell her."

Before Hope could answer, Lizzie's phone rang.

"That's Josie, she said she's on her way back. So you need to go." The blonde drags Hope outside.

"Now that you've got my blessing, go. Chop Chop. I won't be getting any younger here."

_The door slams shut._

_**Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house** _

_**In the middle of the night** _

_**I'm the one who makes you laugh** _

_**When you know you're 'bout to cry** _

_**And I know your favorite songs** _

_**And you tell me about your dreams** _

_**Think I know where you belong** _

_**Think I know it's with me** _

3:45am and Josie stood outside Hope's house throwing rocks at her bedroom window. _Or at least she hoped it was her bedroom window._

The first few Hope ignored, thinking it could've been the wind or something. But when it didn't stop the auburn girl stood up and made her way to the noise. Out of everything in the world, she did not expect to see the brunette standing there.

Hope rubbed her eye thinking she was clearly seeing things, "Josie?" 

"I'm coming up." was all josie said before standing a few feet away from the auburn girl.

"Hey, w-what are you doing here?" the brunette just shrugged making her way to the auburn girl's bed and laying down.

Hope joined her after putting soft jazz music to fill the room. They laid staring at the ceiling, the silence surrounding them though it wasn't uncomfortable.

Josie had been the one to break it, "I'm not sure what I want to do." she began knowing Hope was listening, "we graduate this year and I have no idea what I want to persuade. Everyone either has already figured it out or is doing so. But i feel so stuck. You know, i've always wanted to become a doctor. The idea of helping others, making them laugh or smile especially if it's their last moments." A small smile makes it's way up Hope's face at Josie's codependency. "My birth mom was a doctor. Dad says she helped many people, when it was her turned to be help, no one found a way to do so. Lizzie and I never met her but from what dad says about her, she sounded amazing." Tears filled up brown warm eyes but she continued, "sometimes, i feel so lost. So confused. Like I don't belong." 

Hope's heart sunk at the brunette's words. She turned her body to face josie better, grabbing her hands and interlocking their fingers, "I don't know what I want to do either. Don't put yourself down like that. It takes time to figure some things out but usually in the end everything works out how it's supposed to. Though, you'd make one hell of a doctor if you ask me. Who knows maybe if i'm lucky and you'll be the one to help me whenever Mg and I do stupid dares." 

The brunette smiles, shoving the auburn girl's shoulder in a playful manner, "now don't go getting yourself into any trouble because i'd help you not die."

_**Can't you see i'm the one who understands you?** _

_**Been here all along, so why can't you see** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**Standin' by and waitin' at your back door** _

_**All this time, how could you have not know, baby** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**You belong with me** _

_**Have you ever thought just maybe** _

_**You belong with me** _

For the past week, Lizzie's and her conversation was the only thing in Hope's mind. _Was she ready for this? Should she do this?_

She checks the time, 11:38pm, she had about 30 minutes to get to Josie's house. She rushes to put on a hoodie, boots that are left unlaced and runs down the stairs. 

Hope's _running,_

_running,_

_and running,_

in the pouring rain, in the cold weather, in the middle of the night to get to _Josette Saltzman._

By the time she gets there, she's soaked in rain and completely out of breath. A figure spots her and is instantly by her side,

"Hope? What are you doing here?" Josie's voice is filled with worry and concern.

Hope takes a look at her, afraid this could be the last time she'll ever get to do so. "Come on, let's get you inside." Hope puts a finger up, stopping her from moving and finally speaks.

"If I don't-" _Or well she tries to._ "get this out-" Breath. "now." Breathe. "I don't-" Breath. "think i ever will-" she finishes as she gains control of her breathing once again.

"Hope, what-"

"I like you." she shakes her head before starting again, "Actually, no, I'm in love with you. Ever since I first saw you in my freshmen class." Hope looks up to the warm brown eyes she became so used to seeing. "And I never, in a million years thought you would've noticed me and when you did, god, it was like everything i had ever wished for. Josie, I'm so in love with you. Everything about you makes me wants to scream my love for you. From your codependence, to your small giggles, to your warm hugs. The color of your eyes suddenly became my favorite color, your voice became my favorite sound, one that i always want to put on repeat till my ending days and your face became my favorite painting to look at." 

Brown meets blue.

Hope continues, looking elsewhere, rain pouring on them "But I know. I know i'm a fool to think you could feel the same way, it's not why i'm telling you this. I'm not expecting anything out of you. I just think you deserve to know." She looks up at the brunette trying to read her expression but it's blank. She's not sure what to think of it, but immediately panics, 

"I'm sorry if this made you uncomfortable. You can forget this ever happened. I'll just go." The brunette doesn't say anything so Hope turns around ready to leave. A hand wraps around her wrist to stop her.

"Don't leave. I'm sorry, i'm just a little taken back. That was a lot to take in." 

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid, I just thought that maybe if I told you, i'd feel better about it."

"Hope-"

"Lizzie said I could make you happy and a part of me really believed her, turns out i'm just an idiot and I ruined everything." 

"Hope-"

"And selfishly I really wanted you to like me back. To be allowed to love you without it being a secret from you, from anyone."

"Hope, I like you too."

"But i'm really sorry if- wait, did you just say you like me too?" 

Josie nods, "Yep, i did. I like you too, Hope Mikaelson. I like everything about you since I first saw you in my freshmen class." 

Hope smiles brightly, looking like a little kid in a store full of candy, "C-can I kiss you?" 

With a small nod in confirmation, Hope leans forward finally being able to get a taste of full plump lips and kisses her.

They separate to catch their breathes, just as someone from the window yells,

"Finally! You both removed your heads far off your asses and confessed the obvious, good job nerds."

The duo chuckled at Lizzie's playful snark, looking at one another and smiling going in for another kiss.

Josie suddenly remembered Hope's little rant, "Wait did you say Lizzie said you can make me happy? You talked about this with her before?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. For now, we've got all the time in the world."

-

"Ok we get it, you two are in love. Now get inside before you catch pneumonia and spread it to me, along with whatever else Mikaelson carries." 


End file.
